


Family doesn't end in blood, unless you kill them all.

by Fangasm_Inc (orphan_account)



Series: Family doesn't end in blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soul Crystals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fangasm_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laid there, bloody, broken, for what seemed like thousands of years.The only thing he could feel, was pain, and burning hot anger.How dare these, visions of justice, these unsung heroes who were worshiped as the doers of good, do this to him?To say they felt something, and leave him…………………...like this?The burning fire he felt as his body fought itself, colliding in a dangerous and painful dance, clashing like lightning in a rainstorm.If he could think only one thing, it was revenge.</p><p>Meet Leo, an angel demon hybrid bent on revenge.His targets, Micheal and Lucifer.Or heaven and hell, whichever he can destroy first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the account's first story, so cut me some slack here!Oh, right.The one writing this is Koran and Leo, the founders of Fangasm_Inc!So sit back and enjoy the story!Also, there won't be Sam or Dean until later chapters.

He laid there, bloody, broken, for what seemed like thousands of years.The only thing he could feel, was pain, and burning hot anger.How dare these, visions of justice, these unsung heros who were worshiped as the doers of good, do this to him?To say they felt something, and leave him…………………...like this?The burning fire he felt as his body fought itself, colliding in a dangerous and painful dance, clashing like lightning in a rainstorm.If he could think only one thing, it was revenge.

Bobby Singer walked through the thick grasses, holding his shotgun close.People of the town had been hearing moans coming from the forest, but anyone that went to check it out came up dead, eyes burned out.He crept quietly through the coarse grasses, cursing the plants for making their rustling noise as his boots pushed through them.

He could hear the moans from miles away, and while they were faint in the town, the noise was almost deafening now.He could only barely tell where they were coming from.He stopped, listening once more, turning a little to the left and continuing on.

He finally stopped, seeing a great column of smoke rise from the ground in one spot.He stepped forward, stopping abruptly as he spotted the cause of the smoke.A teenage boy, curled into a ball, moaning with pain as his skin bubbled and smoke flew from under his clothes.Bobby ducked, knowing that as soon as the boy noticed him, it would be over.He was sweating, the little droplets leaking down his arms.Bobby only then noticed the heat coming off the boy, almost like an oven.

Bobby quickly left, the heat of the area starting to make his vision a little blurry.It wasnt long after he came back, carrying a large bucket of iced water.He stopped near the boy, clearing his throat.The boy looked up his eyes widening as he saw the old man standing over him.“Wha-?”

He didn't get a chance to finish as Bobby dumped the bucket of ice water all over him.Bobby was not prepared for the screech that came from the boy next, the sound almost wrecking his hearing once and for all.He heard a sizzling sound, like butter in a hot plate.Soon after, the smoke nearly stopped, only coming out in small drizzles instead of rushing waves like before.

The boy’s moans only became quick breaths.Bobby waited until the boy slowly sat up, his eyes closed.”Come on boy, I don't have all day.”Bobby said impatiently.The boy’s head tipped up, his eyes still shut.He slowly pried open his eyes, looking at Bobby.

The old hunter stepped back, his own eyes widened.One of his eyes were bright, glowing, unatural blue.The other, was pure black.

Leo closed his eyes again, falling to the ground.’The first time i’ve been able to rest in millions of years.’He thought blissfully.Not soon after, he felt himself being picked up, and he hissed as he felt the older man touch his sensitive skin, still breaking and blistering.

Finally he felt himself being laid on a soft surface, a blanket being laid over him.He went in and out of consciousness for weeks, waking up to the same feeling of cold, a feeling he thought would never touch his skin again.But as his body healed, nightmares plagued his mind each time his mind drifted from consciousness. 

His eyes opened, and he took a deep breath.Leo carefully moved his legs to the side, surprised at not feeling the usual stinging of his broken blisters.He took off the blanket, his eyes widening in shock as he saw his skin, clear and pale, only faint markings here and there even showing anything having marked the smooth skin of his legs.

He stood, immediately falling over, making a large thump noise on the floor.He began to cry out, but choked as his dry throat contracted, the pain and drought of never drinking for millions of years hitting him, as well as moaning and screaming with pain.

He heard thundering footsteps racing to him and heard the door open.”What the hell?”He heard a think country accented voice say.He was lifted up and set back on the bed.”Ijidit.”

He choked out a mangled noise. The hunter looked at him confusedly before nodding.”Oh, yeah.”He grabbed a glass of ice water from the small desk next to the bed and held it up to Leo’s lips.Leo took a small sip, gasping as the cold water hit his throat.

It was such an unfamiliar feeling, it felt almost wrong to be tasting the sweet, refreshing drink.Leo sighed as the glass was removed from his lips.He tried to speak, but only a small squeak came out.His eyes widened and he put a hand on his chest, as if to say ‘Was that me?’

The old hunter snorted.”What did you expect, you’ve been screaming your lungs out for decade, maybe longer, did you just expect to be teaching literature when you could speak again?”Leo was impressed with the old man, with his wit and his power to bring a warm fatherly feeling into the room.

“Ah…….ie……. I.”Leo sighed.He waved his hand, looking down.He tried to figure out a way he could show his appreciation for what this old man had done for/to him.He shook his head, leaning forward and wrapped the old man in a hug.

He was pushed off.”Hey, don't do that, you're makin’ me sweat.”He just smiled, watching the old man carefully.Leo himself was actually cold.”An to think, all you need was a nice cold bath to get you back in action.”He heard the old man say.Bobby got up to leave the room, but Leo grabbed his sleeve.

The old hunter turned around.”Whadda want now, boy?”He asked, slight irritation in his voice.Leo let go of his sleeve and swung his legs over the bed, making grabby arms at Bobby.The old hunter shook his head.”I ain't carrying you boy.”Leo shook his head and set his feet on the ground, standing up and grabbing Bobby’s shoulder before he could fall over again.

Bobby snorted.”I swear boy, you’re like a two year old.”Leo put a finger over Bobby’s lips, shaking his head, eyes scrunched together.Bobby just snorted, helping Leo walk regardless.They only got a few feet away when Leo collapsed.He inwardly cursed, they were so close to the door.

Bobby set him back on the bed.”Look, I don't know how old you are, but you’re acting like a child.Just throw in a tantrum and you’ll actually be a two year old.”Leo was confused, how would he- “I mean, your short enough for it.”Oh. That’s what he meant.Hieght had always been an issue for him, and now here it was, once again being thrown in his face.

He growled, making a sour face at the hunter.Bobby got up.”You rest and we'll try walking again in a little bit.”Leo nodded, laying his head down and waiting for sleep to take him.

Over the next few months, Leo began to realize something.As much as he needed the old man, Bobby need him to.Leo could tell he was holding back.It showed visibly when he tried to be fatherly to Leo in any way.He would visibly cringe when getting close to tucking him in after an exaushting day, or when he almost called Leo “Son.”

Leo didn't really have a father.He was an angel for a brief 100 years, but god had been getting rather distant during that time.When he left, things were chaos.Basically, Leo was unsure what the purpose of a father actually was, but he was sure that the old hunter was doing a good job.

Bobby had taken off from hunting to take care of the frazzled abomination.Leo still was unaware that Bobby had any relation to hunting, besides the more toned down kind, such as deer and squirrel.

Another thing Leo learned was that a singular ice bath was not enough.Every week, Leo would start to feel his skin burn, and if he didn't take an ice cold shower within about twenty minutes, it would begin to bubble and boil as it once did.

Soon enough, he could walk around the house, not without a cane or some kind of support, but his legs never gave out, so that was a relief for both Leo and Bobby.His speech, however, was a different story.

Bobby had gone out of his way to speak regularly to Leo, waiting patiently for the boy’s mouth to figure itself out.Bobby would sometimes hear Leo trying to talk to himself during the night, as unless he was exhausted, he didn't sleep.Leo was short of patience and would always get frustrated with himself when his words didn't come out quite right.

Leo was irritated.Now, Bobby was telling him that he couldn’t speak the way he was taught.What was wrong with “Shakespearian English”?Now he was basically learning a different language.How shook his head everytime Bobby tried teaching him, ‘The new speech.’It was stupid and barely required any thought whatsoever.

Bobby was proud of Leo, though he refused to admit it.The kid was doing a lot better than when he first got to the old house.He could walk without Bobby’s help, his legs never gave out, and despite his protests, the boy was learning how to talk in relation to the 21rst century.But Bobby kept his distance when he saw Leo falter, knowing that being an overprotective mother would do nothing for the boy.

Soon enough, Leo could walk without any help. He could nearly run, if he had the energy.But Bobby knew that peace wouldn’t last forever.Whatever the kid was, it was Supernatural. (:>)So, that night, Bobby sat Leo down, and started to talk.  
“Alright boy, listen up.Imma ask you a question, and I want you to answer honestly.”Leo nodded.”What are you?”Bobby watched as Leo’s eyes turned sad.He looked down, sighing and started to speak.

(There’s gonna be a lot of text here so prepare ur anus.)

Leo looked at Bobby, sighing again.He paused, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted in a way Bobby would understand.“I am a Demon Angel.”He said, looking down.A million things ran through Leo’s head, most the self hate he had held back for millions of years.“I am an Abomination.”

Bobby squinted slightly.”A demon angel?How is that possible?I never heard of angels being real, but I know demons, how did you get caught up in that?”Bobby asked.Leo sighed again.

”There was a time, when I dwelled in heaven that………… I began to dabble in darkness.I saw the light of hell when there was none.It was not long before my younger brother, Michael found out and……………...I was banished from heaven, allowed to keep my grace and my blade, but unable to return to heaven.”

“It was then I got involved with hell, doing business for demons and such.I have made many valuable connections throughout my time.But I began to feel……….. Homesick, desperate.So, I made myself a deal that would return me to heaven.I tried to keep my head down, remain unnoticed.And oh, may I tell you.Being back in heaven, it did something to me.You have never seen anything like it.The gardens, filled with flowers that have no name and water so clear you would believe i was liquid glass.”

Leo looked at his lap, a single tear rolled down his cheek.”But it was not to last.Michael found me, I was stripped of any grace I ever had and thrown back onto the earth.That was when I was found by the guards of hell.Now, I had betrayed both heaven and hell in the short span of around two thousand years, and neither side was happy.”

“But I was allowed to make a choice.I could become a demon, the first prototype archdemon.I acepted.As I was being changed, Michael saw me.He appeared himself, on earth to stop the change being made.But Lucifer refused to end the prosses.I was stuck in limbo between demon and angel while they fought a battle that was far from nessasary.”

“They fought for days, for nights over me.Some traitor to both sides, not worthy of their sight, much less their blood.In the end, the combined power of the two angels fighting exploded the area.And after the cosmic explosion had leveled to ground for hundreds of miles, the wave hit me.Now, the transformation was complete, but not in the way to be expected.I was stuck, still in limbo.”

“Then they left.I was no longer worthy of their time, as if I was ever.I sat on the ground, pain pulsing through my body such as waves crash onto the beach during a storm.The grass and trees regrew around me, and humanity moved on, and I was forgotten.Until about four months ago, when a hunter by the name of Bobby found a solution when there was no angel or demon that could.”Leo grabbed Bobby’s shoulder, wrapping the old man in a hug.

He pulled away, tears littering his eyes.”I must thank you, you will always be my friend and dare I say, a father.If you wish me to go, I shall.”He said, getting up and walking up the stairs.Bobby said nothing, making sure to put out the candle by Leo’s bed during the night.

In the morning, Bobby found Leo making breakfast.Or, trying at least.He watched amusedly as the boy dropped an egg into the pan, shell and all.”If you are to stand there any longer, dare I say you’ll freeze.”Leo said, turning around.

Bobby snorted.”If you're going to keep trying to cook, dare I say you're gonna burn the house down!”He said jokingly, turning the stove off and grabbing the egg, showing Leo how to crack it on the side before stepping back.

It was only a couple minutes later when Leo presented the old hunter with two, incredibly overcooked eggs.The hunter accepted them anyway, catching sight of the bag sitting by the front door.He sighed.”I guess you’re leavin, huh?”He asked the bo- well apparently he was millions of years old but that ain't stopping Bobby from calling the Dean Angel ‘boy’.

Leo nodded.”I have far overstayed my welcome, but I thank you.Besides, I can almost run on these, chicken legs.”He said, looking down at his legs, while they did appear to be rather skinny, there was muscle building from the exercise Leo did each day.

Bobby snorted, tossing a small object at Leo.The hybrid (thats what imma call him.) barely caught it.”What is this?”  
“It’s a phone, so when I feel like talkin to ya or when you need me, you can just give me a ring.”Bobby explained, helping Leo by telling him about the buttons.Leo shook his head.”This new century is rather confusing.”Bobby snorted.”If you think a flip phone is confusing, then you’ve only hit the tip of the iceberg, boy.”

Leo looked confused.”But, there is no iceberg anywhere nears us.”He looked around.Bobby shook his head.”It’s an expression.”Leo nodded, grabbing the bag and swinging it over his shoulder.”Alright my old friend, I must go.For I have far overstayed my welcome.Have no fear, I will take plenty of cold showers along my travels.”

As he walked out the door, Bobby sighed.One of the phones rang on the wall, labeled ‘FBI’.The old hunter picked it up.”Yes, this is Agent Willis.”Once the call was over, Bobby grabbed beer and sat down, turning on the tv.He felt as if a small peice of the home he had made was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter two!Any comments would be appreciated!

Leo walked calmly along the road.He had been walking for miles, only having made it two or so miles before he had to sit down.”I must give these legs some credit.”He said, looking down at his legs.”I suppose they are stronger than I pinned them for.”He said, standing up again.

He walked for miles, never even breaking a sweat.He started to hear rumbling, but it was in much greater volume than when Bobby’s old car would pull into the rocky driveway.No, this sounded like hundreds of cars.Of course, it’s a city, I guess cars would be a normality in this society.Leo thought.Soon, the silhouettes of buildings got clearer.

Leo walked a bit faster.Perhaps I could find a way for showering.Leo thought.He could feel his skin getting hot.It was only a short while before the bubbling started, and even though his arms and legs were covered, as well as he was wearing sensible shoes as well as gloves, he assumed it was not a normal occurrence for a persons face to just start bubbling and smoking.

He walked into the city, looking around.It was a small, country city.The whole log cabins and your secret is everyone’s secret kinda town.As he walked, he noticed that there were surprisingly few people out.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see an old man.And even though he was millions of years old and had yet to get into the society of modern humans, he could see this man was thought highly of.The man’s head was held high and Leo could clearly see the man’s eyes filled with what could be described as superiority.

“My boy, why are you not at the church?Do you not know what time it is?”The old man asked.Leo raised an eyebrow at him, confused.”What are you speaking of?”He asked.The old man looked shocked.”My goodness!For the church is a place of worship!Where we sing our praises to our lord God!”

Leo’s eyes twitched.”I see.”He said, his back straightening slightly at the mention of his father's name.”Come now, its almost time for service.”Leo was about to object, but the vice-like grip on his shoulder told him it was not an option.

The man led Leo through the town.Leo was still confused.Back when he first was on earth, there was no specific buildings.Sure, it was becoming more popular, but mostly people worshiped in open fields, where you could see the sky.

Finally, they stopped in front of a building with a large tower on top, a little bell hanging from the top of it.”Why is there a bell over there?”He asked the old man.

“To alert the residents of the town when it is time for service!Most are on time, but the bell is a bit like an alarm.”The man said, pushing the door open.

The inside of the church, there were benches lined up, people sitting side by side on them.Leo went to sit down but felt the strong grip of the man grab his arm and lead him up to the front bench, making him sit down on the end.Leo set his bag by his feet.

He felt something hit his lap and looked to the woman sitting next to him.In his opinion, she looked as old as he was.She had frown lines, matching well with the frown on her face.”Pick up the bible, boy.”She said.

Leo looked down.Sure enough, there was a bible sitting on his lap.He picked it up, a small seed of sadness dropping in his stomach.He brushed it away.I never needed them anyway.He thought.But his impulse took over him, flipping to the first couple pages.

His eyes read over the words, a heavy weight settling on his chest when he realized the angels weren’t joking when they said he would be removed from the history of the earth.

He set the book down, his face becoming stone-like.He expected it, but seeing, or rather not seeing his creation in the text nearly broke him.He paused to look around the building, looking strangely at the stained glass.He slightly nudged the woman next to him.

When she looked at him, he nodded towards one of the windows.”Who is that?”He asked.The window had a man with wings spread out in front of a rising sun.It looked rather rediculos, but humans depicted all the angels in different ways.

The woman’s eyes lit up, and instantly her eyes filled with adoration.”That is Michael, the archangel.”Leo looked at her.”You seem rather entranced by him.”

The woman nodded.”Oh yes, he is my favorite of all.In all honesty I would rather worship him.”She said.Leo was shocked and slightly angered that even mere mention of Michael sent this old woman into a trance.

His skin boiled, and it wasn’t his two sides fighting this time.”Alright, thank you.”He said, standing up and walking out the door.People watched him and through his anger he could barely hear the old man speaking.

He pushed through the doors, his fists clenched.The woman’s words echoed in his mind.“In all honesty I would rather worship him.”

He fell to the ground, his vision tinged by red.He flinched as memories came back to him, the burning, the screams of heaven and hell flooding his mind.

All he could see was red.As the screams flood his mind, his body glowed, the soft light pulsing.His hands gripped his hair as he screamed, the light exploding in all different directions.

Leo walked out of the town borders, humming a soft tune.Smoke raged behind him, giant plumes twirling into the sky as sirens screeched in the air.

After a while of walking, he found himself in front of a forest.He looked to the left, looking down at the path once before stepping away from the worn dirt road, shifting his backpack slightly before walking into the trees.

Leo was quiet, listening to the peaceful birds in the trees.He stopped, hearing the telltale splash of water.Turning in the direction of the sound, Leo continued his walk.

Finally, Leo reached the water, his mouth dropping.Trees stood like fence posts around the small lake, a waterfall dropping from a high rock spire.Leo stopped at the edge, bending down and setting his hand into the water and reeling back as soon as his fingers touched the crystal surface.

It was ice cold, perfect.Leo sat on the ground, dipping his ankles into the cold clear water with a soft sigh.He closed his eyes, struggling to recall any memories from before his ten thousand year torture.

There wasn’t much, only a soft glow.A golden glow that seeped through his eyelids.But then a large flash of red drew its path across the golden light.Screams started in his head, the screams of angels.A soft voice reached his mind.”Go!They’ll be here any minute!”

His eyes opened, a gasp leaving him as he coughed, hunching over the water.He was startled by his reflection, scrambling back.He peeked over the edge, bringing his hand up to his face and touching a scar that ran under his eye.

Leo shook his head.”Not time.”He murmured, slipping off his bag and stretching his arms wide.A sudden memory struck him.“Can I….?”

A soft rustle told him.Leo’s face broke into a giant grin, looking back to see his wings.His eyes widened, grabbing one of them and rubbing his hand over it.Instead of the golden soft feathers, now there were only hard scales.The signs of an archdemon.

He whipped around, reaching for his other wings.To his surprise, his hand touched soft feathers. 

A slight panic gripped him and he started turning in circles in an attempt to see all his wings at once.He finally stopped, gripping his head as the world spun around him.He looked to the left, seeing the hardened scales.

He looked to the right, his brow creasing as he gazed upon the soft, golden feathers.All six were there, but the demon wings were definitely a new edition.

The sun began to set and Leo went to sit under one of the tall trees, spreading his wings over him like an umbrella.His eyes lifted up to the stars, the far away town lights not obscuring the glow of the moon or the stars.

He laid there all night, just relishing in the stars and the moon, and the thundering sound of the nearby waterfall.Leo contently sighed.'I could’ve watched this grow.'He thought, looking at the water and the trees.


End file.
